Rodrik Trevelyan
''"Is it really too much to ask to be treated like a person?" '' -Rodrik Trevelyan on how he feels about mage rights. ''In Bria Lavellan's worldstate: ''Rodrik Trevelyan was, along with his twin sister Elise, one the youngest children of the Trevelyan family. He was killed in the explosion in the Conclave. ''In Elise Trevelyan's worldstate: ''Rodrik Trevelyan is a human mage and a former member of the Ostwick Circle of Magi. He is the twin sister of the Inquisitor, Elise Trevelyan. Appearance and Personality Rodrik is a tall but rather lean man. He has bright red hair and a full beard, which serves the purpose of hiding some - but not all - of his facial scars. Rodrik has a rather soft-spoken personality and is very studious. He doesn't see himself as a leader and would always prefer to support others over taking control himself, and he's more than happy to play second fiddle to his sister. He's also a hopeless romantic with a somewhat dorky, goofy side, which mostly comes out when he's around men he's interested in. Rodrik, despite growing up in a rather devout family, often questions his faith and somewhat doubts if the Maker is real or not. Finding out that his sister wasn't actually chosen by Andraste and got the Anchor by accident did nothing to improve that. Biography Rodrik is the youngest of the six Trevelyan siblings, technically including his twin sister Elise, who was born a few minutes before he was. With something of an age gap between the twins and the rest of their siblings, Rodrik and Elise grew up together and were the best of friends. Despite this, their personalities and interests were rather different. In contrast to his more outgoing, confident sister, Rodrik was quiet and soft-spoken, somewhat uncomfortable in social situations and mostly happy when he was left alone to with his books. Rodrik's magic manifested when he was ten years old at the worst time possible. His family was having a very important dinner with the Viscount of Kirkwall when Rodrik accidentally froze the table. Rodrik's parents, horrified at having a mage son, locked him in his room until the Templars came to take him to the Circle the next day. Most of the family basically disowned him, but Elise still cared about him and regularly wrote to him during his time in the Circle. While Rodrik initially hated the Circle - mostly due to homesickness and missing his family - he eventually got used to his life there and enjoyed studying and learning to use his magic. He became a skilled mage and passed the Harrowing when he was nineteen. The next nine years were rather boring for him - he was only allowed to leave the tower twice for short periods of time and what kind of magic he could study was severely restricted. He also frequently noticed problems with the Templars. While some of them were decent enough, others were bigoted and abusive, restricting opinions that weren't strictly pro-Circle and keeping their charges in line with threats. While Rodrik himself thought total independence was too extreme, he did think that reform was necessary, and was outspoken in his opinions on what could be done to improve the Circle for the mages. He sent many of his opinions to Elise, who had become a Templar at the Wyncome Circle, who implemented at least some of them during her tenure as Knight-Captain. Shortly after the Kirkwall Rebellion, the Ostwick Circle rose up in rebellion against the Templars. Rodrik, his best friends Samuel, Emery, and Melara, his apprentice Oliver, and Melara's apprentice Roslyn ran away together after surviving their Circle's uprising, fleeing into the Frostback Mountains. They were eventually cornered by rogue Templars but survived thanks to the intervention of an apostate who called herself "Joss", who led them to safety in Redcliffe, where the other rebel mages were gathering. They only later realized that the woman who had saved them was the Hero of Ferelden. Rodrik, restless staying in the village, went to the crossroads to help the people displaced by the war, joined by all of his friends. It was there that he reunited with Elise and found out that his twin sister was the one that they were calling the Herald of Andraste... Category:Inquisitor Category:Warrior Category:Male Category:Cassandra Romance